


Familial Obligations

by WynterRobin



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterRobin/pseuds/WynterRobin
Summary: “Thanks for nothing,”Tim turned away bitterly, stalking towards where he’d left his bike near the entrance to the Bat Cave. “Tim, wait,” Bruce stepped out from behind his desk, reaching a hand out towards his son before thinking better of it and letting it drop again.





	Familial Obligations

“Thanks for nothing,” 

Tim turned away bitterly, stalking towards where he’d left his bike near the entrance to the Bat Cave. “Tim, wait,” Bruce stepped out from behind his desk, reaching a hand out towards his son before thinking better of it and letting it drop again. “We need to talk about this,” 

“There’s nothing to talk about, you’ve already made up your mind,” Tim stopped, back to Bruce and hands clenching and unclenching in anger. He couldn’t stand face to his father right now for fear of what he’d be tempted to say to him if he did. Batman had taught him to never let anger dictate his actions, and he wouldn’t let Bruce judge him for that now.

“You’re going to abandon Jason because it doesn’t fit right with your morals to help your son when he needs you. Again,” The words were biting, the mention of Jason’s first death twisting the knife a little deeper, but Tim didn’t care. If this was how it was going to be then he deserved the reminder. Jason was the way he was because Bruce had failed him the first time. And now he was going to fail him again. 

Bruce didn’t allow himself to flinch at Tim’s cold words. This wasn’t something he could compromise on, not this time. “If Jason agrees to come back here and opperate under our rules-” “Your rules,”   
“My rules,” Bruce conceded lowly. “We can try to resolve this situation reasonably Tim,” 

“The only one being unreasonable here is you Bruce. You’re meant to be his father. But all you ever see is the mission,” Tim forced himself to move, his form tight and controlled as he struggled to maintain his composure and not lash out at the older man. 

Bruce let him go, rooted to the spot, expression impassive as Tim mounted his bike and gunned the engine. It was only when he was gone that Bruce allowed himself to bury his face in his hands, feeling now as though he had lost not one son, but two.


End file.
